warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinterlands of Khuresh
The Hinterlands of Khuresh are located south of Grand Cathay, east of the Kingdoms of Ind and west of Nippon and the Lost Isles of Elithis. They are separated from the Southern Chaos Wastes by the straits of the Gates of Calith. Overview There are many night-haunted legends emanating from the fetid jungles and deadly wastes of the far Hinterlands of Khuresh. Stories abound of the dread Snake Men and the foul and nightmarish Blood Naga queens who rule there, and it is a realm where men are no more than hunted prey, and blood and souls are the only coin in trade. The lives of the frightful serpent-Naga of dim Khuresh are said to be counted as the ages of the world, and their appetite for blood shames even the ancient queens of thrice-cursed Lahmia. Rarely do artefacts of this fell civilisation reach the Old World and all are steeped in blood and misunderstood power. One such artefact is the White Sistrum, a strange ivory-graven rattle-drum shaped like an hourglass, whose discordant music brings madness and death, and evokes the terrible rites of the Naga - invoking their power and the slaughter of forgotten ages when the cold-blooded serpents of Chaos held the world in a stranglehold of terror. It is unclear whether these Snake Men correspond to the three big concentrations of Beastmen located to the north, center and south of the Khuresh peninsula , or if they are in any way related to the Lost City of the Old Ones that lies in the center of the jungles, of which nothing is known except its location. Though the High Elves are no longer the dominant colonial power that they once were, they still maintain two outposts on each end of the Gates of Calith. No Asur trade routes go to the Hinterlands of Khuresh (see Canon conflicts). Maps 800px-Beastmen Map.jpg|Concentrations of Beastmen in the known world. High Elf Domains World Map 6th Edition illustration.jpg|Overseas domains of the High Elves, at the height of their expansion. High Elf Invasions and Trade Routes 7th Edition illustration.jpg|High Elf seafaring trade routes. Warhammer_olde_world_map.jpg|'The Landes and Seas of the Worlde'. Canon conflicts In the Warhammer Armies: High Elves books of 6th and 7th Edition , the Hinterlands of Khuresh are located south of the Eastern Steppes, east of the Mountains of Mourn and north of the Kingdoms of Ind, Cathay and Nippon. In Warhammer Armies: Beasts of Chaos (6th Edition) they are not named on the Beastmen concentration map, but the southeastern peninsula is ascribed to Cathay as well. From the 7th Edition Rulebook, however, they were placed south of Cathay. In Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th Edition), there is a map of trade routes - one of them reaches the western coast of 'Cathay', and none go to the 'Hinterlands of Khuresh', which at this time still lay in the other's position . For this reason, we assume the designers wanted to show the silk and spices trade between Ulthuan and Cathay, and that the aforementioned route doesn't actually go to the Khuresh peninsula, but to the Cathayan empire itself. Trivia *Khuresh is geographically analogous to real world Southeast Asia. *In Blood Bowl there is at least one Snake Men team - the Kureshi Kobras. *Khuresh is a traditional fighting style in Tuva, Russia. Sources * Warhammer Armies: Beasts of Chaos (6th Edition) ** pg. 17 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (6th Edition) ** pg. 49 * Warhammer: Rulebook (7th Edition) ** pg. 140-141 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th Edition) ** pg. 13 * Warhammer: Rulebook (8th Edition) ** pg. 160-161 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** pg. 8 * Warhammer: Uniforms & Heraldry of the High Elves ** pg. 70 * Monstrous Arcanum ** pg. 4 ** pg. 19 * Blood Bowl: Death Zone - Season One! (2016) ** pg. 36 es:Tierras Interiores de Khuresh Category:Eastern Lands Category:Hinterlands of Khuresh Category:H Category:K